Happy Endings Are So Overrated Or Are They?
by sparkling-sakura
Summary: When I was little my mother always used to tell me about happy endings. As I grew up I stopped believing in such things. But somehow that conceited guy changed my mind.
1. Prologue

Summary: When I was little my mother always used to tell me about happy endings. As I grew up I stopped believing in such things. But somehow that conceited guy changed my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh if I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this _fan_fiction right now would I.

Happy Endings are so over-rated...or are they?

Chapter one : Prologue

Don't you just love it when things are nice and quiet. Everything in the world seems so serene , at least that's what they say in storybooks or fairytales, but my life is nothing like that at all…

NORMAL POV

"No, no, no, no, no and NO !!!!!!!!" Shouted a woman of twenty-two with unusual emerald green eyes and even more unusual pink hair.

"Come on Saki, we both know you have enough room here !" Pleaded another woman of the same age with blond hair and blue eyes. She was already on her knees giving her best puppy dog eyes.

SAKURA'S POV

'_ugh we've been doing this for half an hour already…'_

"okay, okay…fine Ino you win, you can stay here for a while" I said.

"HOORAY !! THANKS SAKI YOU'RE THE GREATEST !" Ino said as she started to hug me to death.

"I..I..Ino I cant ..breathe !" I barely rasped out. '_God, how did she get so strong??_'

"Huh?...OH! Sorry Sakura!" And just as fast as she jumped on me she let go.

"I'm gonna get my bags now!" '_What the?_'

"The're just outside!" She said as she started grinning to no end.

'_Her Bags are ouside…already!??_'

"Ano…Ino?"

"What is it Sakura?" She answered, already inside with all her bags. and yes by all her bags I mean there's TONS of bags. Typical Ino.

"How did you know I was going to let you stay here!?" I asked, I'm still shocked, I mean who wouldn't be when its pouring like hell outside, _Bags..come on_ who would even bring _this_ many bags in this weather.

"Oh that?" She laughed. '_what's so funny?_'

"Sakura I knew you were gonna let me stay here because…" she paused for dramatic effect.

"YOU'RE MY BESTFRIEND SILLY ! And of course you know that you would never let me live without a house, and besides I practically live here anyway!" She replied.

"I guess I cant argue with you then"

'Well looks like I have a new room mate'

'**Yup _WE_ have a new room mate'**

'Hey I thought I got rid of you when I was 12!'

'**WEEEEELL, Looks like I'm back ! And I won't leaving anytime soon either !'**

'greeat……this day just gets better and better, not to mention work starts tomorrow'

So I guess this is where my story begins, with Ino as my new room mate even though I just own an apartment, my long lost inner voice nagging me and my gut telling me that tomorrow is going to be much worse……

A/N.I hope you liked it! This is my first story so I hope you review!


	2. My Lucky Day!

A/N. Thank you for your review and to all the people who read this!

I hope that I can be a better writer for you guys.

Disclaimer : Nope I still don't own it but I always wish I did !

Happy Endings Are So Overrated Or Are They ?

Chapter two : My Lucky Day !

BRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rang the alarm clock innocently, as its sounds rang throughout the whole apartment it was stopped by an arm that came out from underneath the covers of the bed. The arm moved the blanket over revealing some messy pink hair and a face with both eyes closed but you could tell that her expression was annoyed.

SAKURAS POV

'Ugh…why do I feel like I'm being squished?' As I thought to myself another voice entered.

'**Maybe you had too much too eat last night?'** replied my _'inner sakura'_ who claimed she was just '_trying to help'_.

'Hmph…damare ! I'm sure that's not it' But I still had to know why.

I opened my eyes to see…

"A leg?" Why was a leg on my stomach you may ask, well I asked myself the same question and let my eyes follow to see none other than Ino sleeping on the floor while half of her body was on my bed.

So I did what any best friend would do and I…

"INO-PIG WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" yelling louder than the alarm clock if that was possible.

NORMAL POV

"Hey forehead I was having a nice dream back then" Said Ino sleepily as she opened an eye, too tired to open both of them probably.

"Sorry Ino but how do you think I can get out of bed without waking you up!?" Said Sakura as she half-yelled, but they both knew that she wasn't really that angry. Ino just stuck out her tongue playfully and they both laughed.

As Ino got up from her position from the floor, Sakura got up as well.

LATER…………………………

"Ah, that tasted delicious Ino-pig, maybe having you around won't be so bad after all!" Sakura teased as she complimented Ino for the breakfast.

"Of course it did Forehead cuz' I'm the best room mate ever"

"Sure, sure"

SAKURAS POV

After our breakfast we left the apartment, as we finally got to the front of the building we turn to talk to each other.

"Today is the day I'm going to search for my first job, wish me luck!"

I said.

"And today is the day that I'm going to open my flower shop on the corner!" She replied just as ecstatic as I was.

"GOOD LUCK!!" We both said in unison as we parted and said our goodbyes.

FIVE HOURS LATER…………………………………………………………………………

I was sitting in the coffee shop…okay I was practically slouching.

I had such a bad day………

FLASHBACK

_I sat down in a small office chair, waiting for my interview to begin…I was so excited but nervous too. I tried my best to look great very responsible at the same time. A woman walked in, she looked about 40, she was staring intently on a clipboard that was in her hands. As she looked up_ _she looked disgustingly at my hair._

"_I'm sorry but we cannot have secretaries with PINK hair, as it would embarrass this company for having employees who dye their hair such wild colors so unfortunately you can't have this job, please leave." she said calmly._

'_**WHAT THE HELL?? ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT?' **roared my inner._

'_No way' And we both grinned evilly, for once I was glad I had my inner self…_

_Unfortunately I was pulled out by the security before anything happened._

END FLASHBACK

I sighed.

"I can't believe that these things kept happening to me today, it was either that or I kept making a fool of myself because of my nervousness."

I got up from my seat and went to stand in line.

"Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow"

The line moved quickly and I ordered a mocha frappucchino.

"I really have to find a job soon…"

As I walked back to my table, out of no where this guy bumps into me and I ended up spilling my frap on his suit, no… his VERY EXPENSIVE looking suit.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. Even though it wasn't my fault I still always have that habit of saying sorry when something like this happens, maybe Ino's right, I am too nice sometimes.

"No it was my fault, don't worry about it." He replied. It was then that I got a good look at his face. Blonde hair, clear blue eyes, no doubt about it, he was cute.

"_I'm_ the one who should be sorry for bumping into you like that Ms…? He continued.

" Haruno Sakura." I replied as I stretched out my hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He responded as he shook my hand.

He took off the outside of his suit with the stain on it and hung it on his arm.

"Why don't you sit down over there Haruno-chan and I'll order another for you, I was going to make my order anyway." He said and he pointed his finger at the vacant table near the window.

"Please don't call me by my last name and really Uzumaki-san you don't need to buy…" I tried to say.

"Okay then, Sakura-chan don't worry, just let me pay for it and remember it _was _my fault!" He gave me a big grin and ran off towards the counter.

I went over to the table and waited for him, he didn't really give me a choice did he now? But whose complaining, I mean he was nice and I didn't even have to pay for his suit, which I probably couldn't afford in the first place.

I could see that he was coming back with two new frappucchinos.

He set them on the table, sat down on the opposite side and started drinking his.

"Uzumaki-san, you really didn't need to." I said still unsure.

"Just call me Naruto, and you're right I didn't need to I wanted to." He said when he gave a goofy grin while I just blushed a tint of pink from his comment. Thank God he didn't notice though.

"Arigatou Naruto" Was all I managed to say.

NORMAL POV

After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Sakura-chan you're looking for a job right?"

"What? How did you know?" A puzzled Sakura asked, comepletly confused.

"Well, when I was walking over here I overheard this lady saying that something about a woman with pink hair who was supposedly looking for a job but failed to meet their standards." Answered Naruto.

Sakura blushed at the last part from her embarrassment.

He didn't notice so he continued.

"I don't really believe you're like that though and I you measure higher than the standards that I look for."

"That's why I want to offer you a job!" He said.

SAKURAS POV

'_Did I just hear him right?'_

"Are you kidding??" I replied in disbelief.

"Nope, it just so happens my best friend is in need of a secretary !" He said.

"So do you accept?" He asked.

"HAI ! Of course I do! Thank you so much Naruto ! I said as I jumped from my seat in pure joy.

'_A job, a job, a job I have a Job !' I sang in my head._

'_**SHANNARO!!!!'**_

NORMAL POV

Naruto got up from his seat obviously happy that he got an applicant for this job so quickly.

"Hey Sakura-chan since you're already so excited about this lets go meet you're new boss."

"Sure." She said as they both walked out of the coffee shop, with Sakura following in step with Naruto.

SAKURAS POV

"By the way Naruto, what's my boss' name?" I inquired.

" Uchiha Sasuke." That's what he answered.

When I heard that name I stopped walking, for some reason it sounded so familiar…

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Naruto was waving his hand up and down in front of my face.

'_I wondered why I feel this way.' _I just brushed off this feeling.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I smiled to reassure him and we continued walking. It was probably nothing and besides I have a job now!

'_This day is getting better than I thought it could, it must be my lucky day!' I thought happily._

A/N. So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review ! It means alot to me !


End file.
